Detroit Become Human - Jericho Foundation - Chapter 9
by Karboom
Summary: A familiar face appears... Edit : Any interrogation you may have about the story will most likely be answered in later chapters.


May 15th 2038

AM 04:11

As Andrew was leading the group, he knew the newcomers were not trusting him yet. Especially the one called Cassandra. She seemed very keen on protecting her two companions. The other female android, Kate, was still shaken from earlier, staying behind the third one, Jericho. He was the one who trusted Andrew and allowed things to go smoothly. But if Cassandra trusted him, she didn't seem to blindly trust his judgement. They were now close by the house. Jericho had quickly shared his vision with the two others and happily showed the building.

"There it is ! Free ! Do you see it ?"

"Yes, but we'll still have to see if it's as safe as they think." added Cassandra, with a more relaxed intonation than Andrew expected.

In his time of servitude, he was used to hear arguments, distrust and other negative voice tones. And he was spotting much less of it in Cassandra's tone than he was expecting. Was she putting a bravado ? Or was she trying to be careful for two ?

As the rest of the group entered, Andrew turned towards the three androids.

"I'll give you the tour. Follow me."

The androids followed him quietly as he entered the "Free House" as the others were starting to call it. There was about forty androids in there. And all were looking for the same thing : A safe place.

"This is the living room, where most of us stay. As we don't need food or sleep, we got rid of most of the furnitures that were still around."

The house was indeed very empty, only standing or sitting androids here and there, whether alone or in group, nothing pushing them to do anything. Except for a corner in the kitchen.

"This is where we stock our supplies. Blue blood, some bio-components... Anything we can scavenge. As our number grows, this becomes more and more precious. Not everyone arrives in perfect shape."

Andrew spotted Kate cling to Cassandra from the corner of his eye. If her body was unharmed, she wasn't in a proper state. Her LED had remained yellow since earlier.

"But this is why we have to protect them. They trust us when coming here, and I intend to answer. Anyway, this is mostly it. There are others who prefer to stay upstairs, you can join them if you want."

"Thank you." said Jericho.

The group went to sit against a wall, Cassandra talking already to Jericho in a low voice. Andrew remained hopeful. Trust would come, and if not for him, at least for another of the numerous androids around. He decided to go out, to both give some space to the newcomers and look for any androids nearby. As he reached the streets, he heard a voice call his name.

"Andrew !"

He turned around, knowing it was Norah. Arthur was waiting at the door. She quickly joined him.

"Where are you going ?"

"They won't ease up as long as I'm around. I'll go scouting for a bit and come back in a few hours."

"It's dangerous to go alone. I'll gather a group."

"Don't bother, I won't be long. And I'll attract less attention alone."

Andrew looked at Arthur next to the door. Not moving his lips, he sent him a message from their wireless communication.

"I'll let you handle things in the meantime."

"You can count on me." answered Arthur with a nod.

As he returned inside, Andrew smiled and turned to Norah.

"Watch over him. He tends to be too serious when he gets a task."

"I will, be safe."

While walking on the streets, Andrew couldn't help but think back to how different the humans were from the image he had. They never seemed to notice an android, past the appearance. Andrew knew him and his group were quite unusual, but he used to think humans were a sort of all powerful being knowing all of his actions in advance. Deep in thoughts, he didn't notice he was subconciously going back to the streets where he met Jericho, Cassandra and Kate. On his way, he stopped when he realized where he was going, and upon spotting another group. A tall man was talking to a shorter woman with white hair. As Andrew took a step closer, he felt a pressure on his back.

"That's far enough." he heard.

A woman's voice, and the pressure, a gun ? She slightly pressed it, making Andrew walk forward, towards the other two. The tall one reacted immediately.

"What are you doing, Sophia ?!"


End file.
